


river rising

by alessandriana



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana
Summary: In the meantime, Peggy handed one of the sandwiches to Daniel, who started pulling off the wax paper. "Did they get Yates and that device sorted out?" he asked, chewing."Yes, Marshall and Flynn have it all packed up in a crate, ready to be shipped back to the SSR as soon as they can find a truck large enough. And the Hudson's already mostly back to its previous levels. Yates is getting handed over to the feds, though he still won't say why he tried to flood the city."Jack coughed, and said, "I figured that one out, while he tried to drown me."Peggy and Daniel exchanged a look. "Oh?""He was trying to get out of Thanksgiving with his in-laws."
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	river rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/gifts), [Gwynnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynnia/gifts).



> Written as a distraction from the election, for a combination of three prompts:  
> Sholio: "Agent Carter, Jack, a gift"  
> glorious_spoon: "Agent Carter, Peggy Carter :D"  
> Gwynnia: "Agent Carter, any, 'this is the worst sandwich I've ever had'"

Peggy found Jack huddled sideways in the passenger seat of the car, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Mud and water dripped from his clothes and the ends of his hair onto the dirt, and his face was pale. Periodic shivers rolled through his body. Scattered snowflakes drifted down from the sky, lighting in his hair and on his shoulders, melting too slowly, though the heat was running full blast. Daniel was leaning against the car next to him, shielding him a little from the wind on the side the car door didn't protect.

Jack didn't look up when she walked up, though the ground was gravel and she'd made no effort to be silent. She glanced at Daniel, who grimaced and wiggled his hand back and forth, which she took to mean Jack hadn't improved much since she'd left.

She reached out and nudged his toe with her own foot, and that did the trick, at least-- he jerked his head up. It took him a moment. Then he said, "Peggy," with a little bit of a slur to the name. Hopefully from the cold, and not the sign of a head injury, she mused.

She held out a thermos and two wax-wrapped packets. "I brought you gifts," she said. "Cocoa, and... turkey and cheese, I believe. Agent Turner had them." She'd stolen them with no regret, though Turner'd given her a mournful look as she'd walked off with what was probably his Thanksgiving meal.

Jack leaned his head against the door frame. "'m not hungry," he said, letting his eyes slip closed.

"At very least, you can at least drink the cocoa," Peggy said. Steam escaped when she opened the lid. She handed it over, and Jack emerged from the blanket enough to cup it in his hands, putting his face in the heat and breathing deeply. "That's not drinking..."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack at least sounded a little more alert. He tilted the thermos up and took a small sip, then another larger one.

In the meantime, Peggy handed one of the sandwiches to Daniel, who started pulling off the wax paper. He took a bite, then glanced down at it, grimaced, swallowed, shrugged, and took another bite. "Did they get Yates and that device sorted out?" he asked, chewing.

"Yes, Marshall and Flynn have it all packed up in a crate, ready to be shipped back to the SSR as soon as they can find a truck large enough. And the Hudson's already mostly back to its previous levels. Yates is getting handed over to the feds, though he still won't say why he tried to flood the city."

Jack coughed, and said, "I figured that one out, while he tried to drown me."

Peggy and Daniel exchanged a look. "Oh?"

"He was trying to get out of Thanksgiving with his in-laws."

Dead silence for a second. "You've got to be shitting me," Daniel said.

Jack raised two fingers. "Swear on my honor, that's what he said." He coughed again. " _Hates_ his mother-in-law. Guess their property is right on the river..."

Peggy closed her eyes for a brief moment. Remembered watching Daniel pull Jack out of the raging Hudson; how limp and silent he'd been, the way for a moment, she'd thought... "Of all the selfish, _idiotic_ motivations," she spat.

When she opened her eyes again, Jack was giving her a look. He tapped his foot against the side of hers. "So was that other sandwich for me, or...?"

Reminded, she handed the packet over. Jack took a bite; an undisguised look of horror crossed his face, and he leaned to the side to spit it out, half choking. "Christ," he said, once Peggy had finished thumping him on the back. "You said that was turkey and cheese? What the hell. That is the absolute worst sandwich I've ever had. How are you eating that, Daniel?"

Daniel took another bite of his with a perfectly straight face, though Peggy wasn't sure he was actually chewing. "Army, remember? I've got an iron stomach. Not like you sensitive Navy types."

"Oh come _on_."

Peggy took the sandwich back from Jack, sniffed, and took an experimental bite. Saliva flooded her mouth and she had to work to swallow. _Christ, that's awful._ Turner should be grateful she'd saved him from possible food poisoning. "It's... not that bad," she managed to get out.

Jack glared at both of them indiscriminately. "I hate you both." He swigged from the thermos again, swishing it around his mouth to get the taste out.

While he drank, Peggy leaned discreetly to the side and dropped the rest of the sandwich in the dirt behind the car. Wiping her hands off, she met Daniel's eyes. They started laughing at the same time, Daniel's eyes crinkling, Peggy nearly snorting. Jack watched them over the rim of the thermos, bemused, but lips turning up at the corners.

"C'mon," Peggy said, once she'd gotten herself back under control. She took the sandwich from Daniel and dropped it in the dirt as well to join the first. "It's Thanksgiving. Let's go get some actual food."

"At this time of night?" Jack said. "Not to mention, I should really go home and get changed--"

"It's New York City," Daniel said. "There has to be a diner open somewhere, right?"

Jack looked between Daniel, heading for the back seat, and Peggy, sliding into the driver's. Then he rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat to face forward and shutting the door. "I think Dino's on 16th is 24 hours," he offered.

"Dino's it is," Peggy said, and backed out, right over the sandwiches.


End file.
